


untuk guru kami

by blatherskitic



Category: Real Person Fiction, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskitic/pseuds/blatherskitic
Summary: Kalian memang banyak tingkah, tapi aku tidak menyesal sudah bertemu dengan kalian.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	untuk guru kami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vulpenichen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpenichen/gifts).



> Every person mentioned here belongs to themselves respectively.
> 
> Inspirasi kembali didapat dari riset kecil-kecilan di Internet, jadi segala kekurangan mohon dimaklumi.

[S _ecapek itu, ya, Kak?_ ]

Untuk kali kesekian, kuhela napas pada lengangnya langit malam yang tidak berbintang, juga pada gemerlap kota Seoul yang dinaunginya. Susu hangatku masih tinggal setengah cangkir, bahkan aku tidak tahu masih hangatkah ia, atau sudah dingin? Pendingin di apartemenku bukan main mencekam sekali menjalankan tugasnya.

"Capek bangetlah, Dek," aku menyahut pada seberang, yang terhubung denganku melalui panggilan video di laptopku. "Bayangin aja, hampir enam jam aku ngajarin orang-orang beda lingkup, profesi, umur sama kadar otak. Yang cepet mudeng sih aku lumayan, lah yang susah masuknya?"

[ _Menantangnya jadi guru tuh emang gitu, Kak. Melatih kesabaran banget emang._ ]

"Tapi 'kan..."

Senyumku tetiba mengembang, mengingat apa yang menanti di ujung lidah untuk kuutarakan pada teman lamaku itu, teman yang sekian tahun hanya bersua melalui pesan obrolan semu dan nyaris tidak pernah bertatap muka di lingkup nyata.

[ _Senyum lebar, nihyeeee! Keinget siapa nih, Kak? Apa jangan-jangan cinta bersemi di tempat bimbel??_ ]

Cinta bersemi, katanya. Entahlah bisa kukatakan seperti itu atau bukan, karena yang kurasakan setiap melihat lima sosok pemuda itu pun belum bisa dikatakan seperti itu.

_Tapi 'kan, Dek, dua minggu ke belakang rasanya jadi lain banget buat aku sekarang._

Tiga perempat dari kalimat itu sudah menguap seiring dengan senyumku tadi, bergantikan dengan imaji-imaji kelima pemuda aneka warna itu. Ya, merekalah yang selalu kutemui di kelas sejak dua minggu yang lalu, entah diatur oleh siapa persisnya. Lima pemuda berambut aneka warna, dengan perangai yang juga beragam, yang tetap memasang senyum setiap kali bertatap muka denganku walaupun aku berpapasan dengan salah seorang dari mereka setiap akhir pekan.

Dikata sayang pun tentu saja, rindu pun iya, tapi kalau cinta? Entahlah. Memangnya boleh seorang guru jatuh cinta dengan muridnya sendiri, lima orang sekaligus pula, dengan rentang umur yang berbeda-beda?

"Dibilang cinta pun nggak, sih."

[ _Habis?_ ]

Pandanganku kembali kulayangkan ke arah lain, dari temanku itu menuju temaram langit malam Seoul.

"Sayang yang nggak tau berbalas apa nggak."

* * *

Sesi petangku hari ini pun dimulai pukul lima tepat, namun dari sepuluh menit sebelumnya pun selalu dia yang pertama hadir di kelasku.

Choi Soobin namanya, dan entah kenapa, setiap kali kusapa, setiap kali pandangan kami bertemu, memang dia akan tersenyum, tapi seakan bukan padaku, karena dia akan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat lain.

Aku paham betul. Dia ini memang pemalu.

"Bagaimana kuliah hari ini, Soobin-ssi?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial, kok, Manda-ssaem."

Seperti itu saja, lalu dia akan mengambil tempat duduk di paling depan, dekat sekali dengan mejaku. Hanya yang kali ini kusadari yang berbeda darinya hari ini adalah kehadiran sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru langit di sisinya.

Lalu saat jarum panjang sudah di angka sebelas, derap langkah kaki kembali terdengar dari luar pintu, sedang aku tengah mencari bahan materi. Hanya kali ini terdengar seperti derap langkah dari dua pasang kaki.

Kemudian pintu akan terbuka dengan sebuah bunyi bantingan yang hampir kuat.

"Manda-ssaem! Kami tidak terlambat, 'kan?!"

"Astaga, Huening. Suaramu kurang kencang."

Lalu tidak lama kemudian, selagi Kang Taehyun dan Hueningkai masih mematung di pintu, masing-masing dengan sebuah kotak kecil di tangan, meminta afirmasi dariku (bonus dengan tatapan memelas) kalau mereka datang tepat waktu, seorang lain akan datang menyusul, hampir-hampir mendorong mereka masuk.

"Kalian tahu, ini kesepuluh kalinya aku bisa mendengar suara kalian dari lantai bawah..."

Bahkan aku mempertanyakan bagaimana seorang Choi Beomgyu bisa betah berteman dengan dua kurcaci raksasa ini.

"Maafkan saya, ya, Manda-ssaem!" Kemudian Beomgyu berujar seperti itu, sembari menarik kedua temannya masuk ke dalam, Soobin hanya memandang dari tempatnya duduk sembari menyusun buku dan alat tulisnya di atas meja. "Adik-adik kelas saya memang seperti ini."

Jadi yang bisa kulempar pada mereka hanyalah sebuah senyum pasrah. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kalian tepat waktu."

Walaupun mereka cukup berisik, tapi setidaknya mereka lumayan pintar. Atau setidaknya Beomgyu berani menjawab setiap kulontarkan pertanyaan, walaupun biasanya jawabannya selalu salah, dan dia akan berujung tertawa keras-keras dengan kedua sahabatnya… atau dengan Hueningkai, terutamanya.

"Omong-omong, ssaem," ujar Taehyun saat dia sudah duduk di tempatnya yang biasa, di pojokan hampir paling belakang, "aku yakin Yeonjunie-hyung pasti terlambat lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita hukum sama-sama saja saat dia datang nanti?"

"Ah?"

Memang betul kata Taehyun, waktunya sudah tepat sekarang. Senior setahun Soobin, beratas nama Choi Yeonjun, resmi terlambat untuk menghadiri kelasku untuk kali kedelapan dalam dua minggu ini.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Soobin-ssi?" kutanya si pemuda berambut biru teduh, yang hanya mengerjap pada pertanyaanku.

"Kurasa Yeonjunie-hyung sedang sibuk dengan organisasinya lagi..."

Benar juga, aku lupa kalau dia anak sibuk di universitasnya. Dia bukan mahasiswa kupu-kupu yang kurang pergaulannya. Maksudku, lihat saja dari perangainya sehari-hari di—

"—aigoo, aku terlambat lagi sepertinya?"

Oh, panjang umur. Itu dia, baru membuka pintu setelah aku baru akan memulai sesi hari ini. Masih dengan rambut merah jambu bak gulalinya, tersenyum manis, sangat manis malah, ke arahku.

"Ah, Manda-ssaem-ku _sayang_ , maafkan aku sudah terlambat lagi!"

"Eeeeeh, tidak semudah itu, Yeonjunie-hyung~" Taehyun berseru dari tempatnya duduk. "Kami baru saja mendiskusikan apa hukumanmu karena sudah terlambat kali ini! Benar 'kan, Manda-ssaem?"

 _Gusti nu Agung, Taehyun, apaan dah? Kuiyain aja belom._ Kuurut dahiku.

"Apa perhimpunan mahasiswa di kampusmu segitu padatnya, Yeonjun-ssi?"

"Biasanya sih padat," dia menyahut, masih tersenyum lebar, dengan entengnya mengambil tempat di sebelah Soobin. " _But I have another reason for being late this time._ "

Alisku mengerut tanpa aba-aba.

" _And that is?_ "

" _Today's your birthday, right, Manda-ssaem?_ "

Kupandang sebentar apa yang berada di atas meja Yeonjun, untuk menemukan dua buah kotak kecil berwarna coklat dan ungu muda di sisi buku teksnya.

Serius, bahkan aku tidak ingat pernah memberitahu soal ini pada mereka. Jangankan itu, bahkan aku hampir lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku.

"Soal ulang tahun ini bisa kita bahas nanti, ya," kuhela napasku setelah hening yang entah kenapa tetiba menghinggapi ruang kelas kecil ini, " _now it's time to focus to your lesson today._ "

Namun baru saja aku akan berbalik menuju papan tulis, kusadari sesuatu yang ganjil.

Enam bulan aku bekerja di sini, aku selalu memiliki satu set spidol papan tulisku sendiri. Satu set yang kubeli saat aku sedang berburu barang-barang lucu saat hari-hari pertamaku tinggal di Negeri Ginseng ini. Dari sepuluh warna kini hanya tinggal empat yang kubawa-bawa karena masih bisa berfungsi; kuning, biru langit, ungu lavender dan hijau mint.

Namun sepertinya kali ini aku tertinggal keempatnya di apartemen tadi.

"Ini, Manda-ssaem. Kau bisa memakai punyaku dulu."

Adalah Soobin yang bergerak cepat kali ini; satu tangannya sudah menyodorkan spidol papan tulis bertutup hitam kepadaku sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Ya ampun, apakah gesturku segitu mudahnya terbaca olehnya?

"Terima kasih, Soobin-ssi," kuambil spidol itu darinya sebelum kembali berdehem, pandanganku tertuju mantap pada kelima pemuda di hadapanku.

" _So, before we start, I'll show you a little something_."

Tentu saja akan kuawali dengan sebuah permainan kecil seperti biasanya.

* * *

Kuakui, di sesi hari ini pun aku sudah cukup banyak bersenang-senang. Kami memasuki materi baru, ditambah lagi mereka semua pintar dan cepat dalam meresap materi yang kuajarkan hari ini.

Dan juga, untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua minggu, Beomgyu tidak salah menjawab pertanyaan yang kuajukan. Lagi-lagi dia yang mengangkat tangan paling duluan, setelah sekilas melayangkan pandangannya pada kotak kecil berwarna hijau mint di ujung mejanya (yang bahkan tidak kusadari sejak kapan dia membawa kotak itu ke dalam kelas), dan mendapatkan jawabannya, setelah sekian kali salah selama ini.

Yang tidak berubah hanyalah dia tetap berselebrasi dengan Hueningkai setelahnya. Dengan tawa terbahak-bahak dan tepukan tangan yang berlebih, tentu saja.

 _Not gonna lie,_ aku pun turut berbahagia untuknya. Begitu pun dengan seisi kelas tadi. Semua pun ikut bertepuk tangan seakan dia baru mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam ujian dadakan hari ini. Taehyun sekalipun, sekalipun biasanya dia akan mengeluh tentang kakak kelasnya yang kelewat berisik setiap kali salah menjawab.

" _Not bad,_ Beomgyu-hyung," begitu katanya kali ini. Beomgyu pula tersenyum kelewat lebar padanya, merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar.

" _Well, you know what I'm saying, right?_ "

Soobin pula semakin lebih percaya diri dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Bahkan dia hampir akan menjewer telinga Yeonjun saat dia akan melancarkan gombalan hariannya padaku. Dari segi dialeknya memang dia lebih kental pada bahasa ibunya dibanding Yeonjun yang memang sempat menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Amerika Serikat, atau pun Taehyun yang sempat belajar bahasa Inggris dahulu, atau malah Hueningkai yang keluarganya sendiri pun blasteran, tapi kuhargai usahanya yang sudah gigih mencoba.

Lalu, sebelum kusadari, arloji digitalku sudah berbunyi delapan kali.

" _Well, class, it's time to end our session today,_ " ujarku sembari membereskan barang-barang di atas mejaku. " _I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?_ "

Mereka pun turut membereskan mejanya, tetapi tidak langsung beranjak.

"Kau lupa, ya, Manda-ssaem?"

Dari tempatnya duduk, Yeonjun menopang dagunya, tersenyum jail padaku. "Kau benar-benar akan melewatkan hari ini tanpa selebrasi hari spesialmu atau bagaimana, hm?"

"Sayang sekali, ssaem," Hueningkai pula menimpali, tangannya sudah menepuk-nepuk kotak kecil berwarna kuning di sisi mejanya. "Padahal kami semua sudah membawa hadiah masing-masing satu untukmu."

"Jangan pulang dulu, boleh? Setidaknya sampai kau mendengar dari kami dulu." Soobin pula kembali tersenyum malu.

Jadi kotak-kotak yang mereka bawa itu semuanya hadiah untukku? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, 'kan?

"Boleh aku bertanya sebentar..." kutarik napasku sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, jantung berdegup lebih cepat entah kenapa, "…dari mana kalian tahu hari ulang tahunku?"

"Kau sendiri yang memberitahu saat pertama mengajari kami, bukan?" Beomgyu mengedipkan matanya. " _It's not like we'll forget it easily, though~_ "

"Kita memang baru kenal dua minggu, tapi kau sudah seperti kakak untuk kami."

Dan tidak akan kusangka Taehyun yang pertama beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan mendekatiku dengan kotak kecil berwarna merah di tangannya, senyum manis disunggingnya.

" _Saengil chukhahaeyo, uri_ Manda-ssaem. Terima kasih sudah bersabar dengan kami sepanjang dua minggu ini."

Namun yang segera menyusul setelahnya adalah keluhan.

"Aaaaaaah, Taehyunie curang! Jangan maju duluan begitu, dong!"

" _Ya, ya,_ Taehyun-ah, ingin mencuri start atau apa?"

Dengan cepat, juga serentak, keempat anak itu ikut mendekatiku, masing-masing dengan kotak-kotak hadiah mereka di tangan, bersenandung kencang.

 _Saengil chukhahamnida, saengil chukhahamnida~_  
 _Saranghaneun,_ Manda-ssaem _~_  
 _Saengil chukhahamnida~_

Ya ampun, pantas saja Yeonjun terlambat lagi hari ini. Rupanya kotak coklat yang dia bawa berisi kue tart coklat kecil berbentuk bintang, lengkap dengan lilin berbentuk angka 2 dan 3 yang entah sudah sejak kapan dia nyalakan.

"Jadi begini maksud kami sebenarnya," dia berujar, wajahnya kini terlihat agak seram karena turut terkena cahaya dari lilin yang dia nyalakan sendiri, "kurang lebih tersampaikan oleh Taehyunie tadi. Kami bersyukur bisa mengenalmu selama dua minggu ini, dan kami sangat senang bisa menjadi muridmu."

"Terima kasih sudah bersabar menghadapi kami dan segala macam tingkah kami, Manda-ssaem." Soobin masih tersenyum, kali ini sedikit lebar. "Untuk kedepannya dimohon bantuan dan bimbingannya."

Beomgyu pula menepuk bahuku. "Jangan menyesal pernah bertemu kami, ya."

"Manda-ssaem sudah berusaha keras untuk kami," Hueningkai hampir berteriak, sampai Taehyun menutup sebelah telinganya, "tapi jangan lupa kalau istirahat dan kegembiraanmu sendiri itu lebih penting!"

"Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, _uri_ Manda-ssaem!"

Aneh sekali, bukan? Dibilang cinta tidak bisa, dibilang sayang pun sudah terlampau lebih dari itu. Bahkan diberi kejutan dan diteriaki seperti itu oleh kelima pemuda ini hampir-hampir membuat bendungan mataku jebol.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada kalian, tahu." Kuhela napas dalam satu sentakan, sebelum menyungging senyumku yang paling lebar. "Kutraktir makan malam, bagaimana? Tapi tidak ada alkohol, ya, karena aku pun tidak bisa meminumnya."

Kurasa bukan perayaan besar-besaran yang kubutuhkan malam ini. Bahkan teriakan mereka yang bersahutan karena terlampau senang kutraktir selagi kami berjalan bersama keluar ruang kelas pun sudah lebih dari cukup.

**Author's Note:**

> Teruntuk Hika-nee, met bangkotan ya, Kak. Minta maaf banget kalo misalnya ini kurang sesuai ekspektasi atau apapun itu.
> 
> But still, I dearly wish for your well-being and happiness in this world and the next. Thank you for being my best friend for all these 7 years, thank you for being patient waiting for me who keep on leaving you two frequently, thank you for all the tears and laughs that we share. Hope we can still and stay being best friends until we're in Jannah together. ο(=•ω＜=)ρ⌒☆
> 
> —2020.10.28, chae-dellin.
> 
> (P.S.: Silahkan ditebak siapa yang muncul di awal. Bisa siapapun, kok. 8""D)


End file.
